sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Lee Marshall (announcer)
|birth_place = Los Angeles, California, United States |death_date = |death_place = Santa Monica, California, United States |death_cause = Esophageal cancer |names = Lee Marshall |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = |debut = 1968 |retired = 2001 }} Lee Marshall (born Marshall Aaron Mayer; November 28, 1949 – April 26, 2014) was an American professional wrestling announcer formerly of the American Wrestling Association (AWA), World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and Women of Wrestling (WOW!)."Christy Hemme, Lee Marshall, Reality Star Trains To Wrestle", wrestlingepicenter.com; accessed April 28, 2014. Professional wrestling announcing American Wrestling Association Marshall joined the broadcast team when the AWA Championship Wrestling show was on ESPN. World Championship Wrestling He later joined World Championship Wrestling (WCW), where he was known as "Stagger Lee". Marshall was the co-host of WCW Thunder alongside Bobby Heenan and Tony Schiavone. He interviewed and announced alongside Mike Tenay and Scott Hudson on WCW Saturday Night as well. A staple of WCW Monday Nitro was his regular cracking of "Weasel" jokes directed at Heenan, which would conclude his road reports. Marshall was also one of the announcers at the 1996 World War 3 pay-per-view at the Norfolk Scope in Norfolk, Virginia, covering the third ring with Larry Zbyzsko. During the early stages of the three-ring, 60-man Battle Royal, the Four Horsemen and the Dungeon of Doom battled outside the ring and in the ensuing fight, Marshall was knocked down and repeatedly kicked legitimately to the head and chest by the Faces of Fear (Meng and The Barbarian) while on the floor. After the fight moved back toward the locker room, Marshall managed to get himself up and, after some difficulty (and questioning why Zbyzsko didn't come to his aid), finished commentating the match from his designated announcing position. ; accessed April 28, 2014. , accessed April 28, 2014. Los Angeles at WOW Unleashed]] In 1986, Marshall was the ring announcer for the Los Angeles portion of WrestleMania 2. He was also involved in the Great Western Forum-based Women of Wrestling promotion and served as its play-by-play announcer. He was partnered with company owner David McLane, who served as the color commentator on the syndicated TV show, and worked with Bobby "The Brain" Heenan, the color commentator on the WOW pay-per-view on February 4, 2001. Radio and commercials Marshall was also a longtime radio announcer, working at such stations as KABC and KGFJ (now KYPA) and KBLA and KHJ in Los Angeles, KRIZ in Phoenix and CKLW in Windsor, Ontario, Canada (Detroit). At CKLW, he was one of the anchors for the station's "20/20 News" updates, and at KDAY, he was "King News", bringing attention to the issue of gang violence.Putting the Rap on Gang Bangers : As KDAY's King News, Lee Marshall uses his on-air pulpit to bully gang members into changing their ways, articles.latimes.com, accessed May 1, 2014 Marshall made an appearance in rap video "We're All in the Same Gang" as King News telling the gangbangers "they just don't get it." Other works Marshall also did various voices on LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures, including the narrator. His bass voice is notable within announcing circles, holding the premiere position in that field, the voice of Tony the Tiger (succeeding Thurl Ravenscroft), a position for which Marshall was contracted until 2014.Profile, voice123.com; accessed April 28, 2014. Death Marshall died in Santa Monica on April 26, 2014 of esophageal cancer. Awards and accomplishments *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Worst Television Announcer (1998) References External links * * Online World of Wrestling profile Category:1949 births Category:2014 deaths Category:American radio personalities Category:American male voice actors Category:American Wrestling Association Category:Professional wrestling announcers Category:People from Los Angeles Category:Deaths from cancer in California